How to Catch a Thief
by DreamlessRiver
Summary: Oneshot until further notice . Zexion lives with a family of thieves. Going out to make a common robbery one night, he realizes that the forest isn't so friendly after dark. Or maybe it's just the people sneaking around in there..


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts rocks, but I don't own it.

**How to Catch a Thief**

Blue hair snuck along the shadow-covered alleyway, wet from the precipitation that had been falling for ages. Being on the wanted list by the authorities was enough, and he didn't really want to have to go to jail right now. He had just made another great steal, at a mansion just a couple of blocks away from his hideout. It wasn't just _his _hideout. No. He had accomplices. They were all in on this. They were team; a family. The only family any of them have ever had. He would not have to be hiding if it wasn't for that wretched person taking a photo of him, and without his permission! He should choose when he wanted to have his picture taken! And to make matters worse, they had given the identification to the police!

He closed his eyes and rubbed the scar he now had on his cheek. He remembered the night so well.

_Zexion was walking in the forest, keeping to himself. He had done nothing wrong that night, and simply took the free time he had to clear his head, and do the chore Axel (the leader of their clan) had asked him to do. Bring the stolen goods to the pawn shop, and get as much money as he could out of the man that worked there. So here he was, carrying their loot in a bag to do just that._

"_Hey! You!" an unfamiliar voice tried to get his attention._

_Icy blue eyes turned around to peer into murky brown ones a few feet away. The eyes belonged to a tall, dark figure. The tall dark figure had two people beside him. They all looked ready to start a fight, and it made Zexion's heart stop._

"_Whatcha got in the bag, kid?"_

_Zexion just continued to peer into the man's eyes, trying to contain his composure as best he could._

"_Hey. Kid. Answer me, before I have to look for myself!" The strange man threatened him; his partners plastering devious smirks on their faces, ready to strike. _

_Zexion didn't really know what to do; he did not expect this to happen to him. He looked around nervously before pushing the man to the ground and sprinting in the direction he was going as fast as he could._

"_Don't let that pussy get away!" The now-grounded man barked at his "friends"_

_Instantly, the cloaked man was not alone. The men were already hot on his trail, and were closing in fast. If he could find his way out of the forest, he could make his way through the park, and through the streets. Surely he could lose them that way! It was the perfect plan!_

_Number VI (they all had numbers in their family) ran for a long distance, and his chest was on fire. But he couldn't give up. The group had worked hard for these objects, and he needed to do what he was told! He couldn't let his family down!_

_His heart was skipping beats now, and his lungs were raging in protest, begging him to stop to catch his breath; he could not possibly keep this up for much longer!_

_But he had to. He could not let these men get a hold of him, or his bag!_

_His tired eyes looked up and saw the end of the forest. He had made it! He was free! He was—_

_Something caught hold of his hood, and it held tightly; trapping his throat, it cut off his air supply, and he was already having trouble breathing. Whatever it was let go, and he turned around to face the culprit. By doing so, he earned himself a harsh knee connecting with his stomach._

_Clutching his stomach, the blue-haired thief collapsed onto his knees, even more winded._

_His attackers obviously ignored him while he was he was down and injured, and simply pushed him over, forcing Zexion to lie on his back, gasping for breath, with his lungs on fire. They reached for the bag, searching its contents._

"_Well, well, what do we have here? a THEIF?" Said the leader, watching his lackeys empty the bag._

_Zexion glared up at the man emptying his bag. That was his stuff! They had all worked so hard to steal those objects to make enough money to eat!_

"_What should we do with him, boys?" the leader of the pack asked, looking down at the cloak-wearing teenager. "He IS a thief, so maybe we should…report him to the police?" he finished, his eyes almost seeming to have flames in them, rising higher and higher with every twisted word he spoke._

_Zexion's eyes widened, and for a moment he could have sworn his heart stopped. His pupils grew two sizes. They couldn't report him to the police! If they did that would put his whole family in danger!_

_The tiny-figured man suddenly felt a rush of energy overpower him, and he jumped up to his feet. Right about now, he didn't care about the items they had all stolen, he just didn't want to be on the wanted list! _

_He was about to make a break for it, but…_

"_Grab him, you idiots!"_

_Just as he was taking off, the two flunkies each grabbed one of his arms, and forced him back down on the ground, pinning him down. He struggled in their grasp, straining his legs and upper body to break free, but they had the upper hand. He was at their mercy._

"_P-please! J-just…Leave me alone!" he begged. Normally, he wasn't like this, but tonight was different. This was so unexpected, and he was outnumbered._

"_Aww..Little thief gonna cry?" the boss of the two men taunted, leaning in close to him._

_Zexion, not having any use of his arms, spat in the man's face, as his only use of defense.  
_

_The man retaliated, and, with a growl, wiped the unsanitary saliva off of his face._

"_Ohh.You're going to regret that." He told Zexion._

_Zexion already was regretting it, and as the leader got out a pocket knife and held it to his throat, Zexion knew for a fact, that he was going to die._

"_Ready to die?" the man asked a rhetorical question._

_The man was about to cut his throat, but Zexion managed to pull an arm free and push the man's hand away, causing the knife to slash deeply into his cheek instead. Zexion cried out in pain. He pulled his other arm free and got up. He then approached the man that had injured him, anger flaring in his eyes. He was about to lash out on him, when he was suddenly blinded by a flash of white light. Slightly dazed, he turned his head away from where the light had just come from._

"_C'mon, man! We got a picture of him! Let's just get to the police station, okay?!" One of the leader's friends called to him, already running, and making sure the picture was decent. Zexion figured that it was, because the men kept running._

_Zexion checked to see if they had taken his bag of loot. They Had._

_Wiping the blood from the side of his face, Zexion felt so ashamed._

_He bowed his head down. His whole family had relied on him to bring back the money, and now some thugs were bringing a picture of him to the police station!_

_He had failed them. _

Opening his eyes, he scanned the streets for anybody else unpleasant, and seeing that nobody was there, he crept out into the damp roads. He started to head back to the hideout, and got more confident as his home slowly approached.

Zexion turned down the corner of a sidewalk, and continued heading down the long lane of cement. Clutching the bag tightly, he was almost home to show them what he had stolen, when suddenly, he felt uncomfortable, like something was bound to go wrong.

Number VI continued his stroll, but he began to tense as two cops started walking towards him. He tried to act casual, would they even recognize him? Maybe those cops had never seen his picture. As he approached them he kept his gaze to the ground, in hopes they wouldn't notice his resemblance. When they brushed by, the larger of the two officers coughed. The sudden noise from the complete silence he was in before startled Zexion, and his reflexes caused him to look up at the two cops.

He picked up his speed, but the larger cop put a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"Hold on, there, kid. You look familiar. What's in the bag?"

Zexion panicked and brushed the hand off of his shoulder. He made a break for it right away.

"Stop! This is the police!" the smaller man called as they both ran after Zexion.

The cloaked teenager really didn't feel like running. He just wanted to get home to show his leader all of the stuff he stole, and then to lounge around with the rest of them. Maybe even get some sleep. He was exhausted…

Zexion decided that if he couldn't run, he should at least try to fight them off. Then he'd have a story to tell all of the guys! That's it…He could easily get out of this!

Turning around the corner, and now having his house just down the long road, he stopped and turned around to face the cops.

The two of them each got their nightsticks out and stopped in front of Zexion. The large cop tried to hit Zexion right in the stomach with his stick, but Zexion punched him in the face, and then kicked him in the stomach,causing the man to fall over unconcious. Zexion was small, but he was strong. Now all he needed to do was take care of the smaller cop.

He looked around with confidence as he was ready to attack the police officer. But he was nowhere in sight.

"_Hah…was he too chicken to take me on? I thought cops were supposed to stop people like me, not run from them."_

His train of thought was lost, as he suddenly felt something course through his body. He cried out in agony as it burned through him, like fire through wood, and whatever it was, had caused him to collapse.

He had been electrocuted…hadn't he? That was obvious now.

As Zexion laid on his stomach, he moved his arms as much as he could, and attempted to pull himself up. His mobility was very limited, and he groaned as he tried to get up, but as much as his body cried in protest to move, he had forced his arms to lift his upper body. He was getting closer! He was almost free!

Unfortunately for Zexion, the larger cop had regained consciousness when he hadn't noticed, and placed a muddy shoe onto Zexion's back, causing him to collapse back down onto his stomach.

He weakly reached for his bag, hoping to keep it away from them, but the cop grabbed both of his arms and wrenched them behind his back. He struggled and writhed to break free from his grasp, but his wrists were forced to be restrained by a strong pair of handcuffs. The cop's foot didn't leave his back, but instead he grabbed a handful of Zexion's hair, and tugged it upwards, forcing Zexion to look up.

The shorter officer stood in front of him. He then took a picture out of his pocket.

Zexion's eyes widened in fear. Was this the end of his freedom?

"_No!...No, it can't be!" _His mind cried.

He took out a large flashlight and beamed it onto Zexion's face, causing Zexion to groan and squint. The cop held the picture close to the blue-haired man's face and looked from the picture, back to Zexion.

"Looks like we got ourselves a _thief._" The shorter cop stated bluntly

The cop that was on top of Zexion got off and hauled him to his feet and started taking him towards the cop car across the street, while the shorter one grabbed hold of Zexion's bag.

Zexion didn't bother struggling. He knew it was over, and he could not forgive himself.

…..

Meanwhile, Axel, the leader of the group, had been watching this whole thing through a cracked window in their shack that they called home. He knew Zexion had always been too confident, and now he was going to pay for it. He Just didn't want it to end like this. He would go after him, but he knew it would only get _him _in trouble too.

He let out a deep sigh

"_Goodbye…Zexion."_

…

_Well? How was it? __**READ AND REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW HOW THIS TURNED OUT! **_


End file.
